A Midsummer Night's Dream
by YDLOVER
Summary: "Namun, sejujurnya, akal sehat dan cinta nyaris tak berjalan seiring sekarang ini."


Title : A Midsummer Night's Dream

Author : vhelythaze™

Disclaimer : Semua nama karakter disini adalah milik **STEPHANIE MEYER **kecuali plot , karena ini murni dari pikiran saya .**  
**

Pairing : Jacob Black X Leah Clearwater

Warning : OOC , diksinya jelek -3-" , miss typo , cerita gak nyambung , plot lompat-lompat , ending aneh , sulit dipahami (?) , hhaha ini fanfic abal banget deh . syalala *author digebukin* please kalo cuma mau ngeflame sadis jangan disini T_T makasih :)

A/N : fanfic ini muncul diakibatkan ketidakpuasan saya terhadap karakter jacob dan leah . menurut saya mereka cocok *no offense* buat yang merasa tidak suka dengan pair saya , saya mohon maaf :) saya berharap kalian suka cerita ini , kalau banyak yg review *ngarep* mungkin saya akan membuat chapter 2nya ^^ mohon bantuannya , oh ya fanfic saya ini merupakan Jacob Black POV .

* * *

**A Midsummer Night's Dream**

by : vhelythaze**  
**

(_don't like , don't read . enjoy)_

* * *

Aku berada tepat di tubir antara bangun dan tidur. Tak bisa dikatakan tidur karena aku bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas dengkuran Seth di sampingku. Dan bukan pula bangun, karena aku merasa ini masih bagian dari mimpi.  
Pertama-tama kejadian aneh yang melanda sekitarku. Bella—gadis yang ku cintai menikah dengah seorang penghisap darah yang dianggapnya adalah malaikat. Tolol. Ya, itu pikiran paling tolol. Lebih parah lagi, Bella sekarang sedang mengandung monster yang dibenihkan si vampir menjijikkan ke dalam rahimnya. Apa kau bisa menemukan hal yang lebih tolol daripada itu?

Tidak. Err, tentu saja aku berdusta. Bukan soal Bella, tapi soal hal-hal bodoh. Hal tertolol yang sedang terjadi kan ya aku ini. Percaya tidak, aku mendukung Bella dan vampir pujaan hatinya. Aku bahkan rela-rela saja hatiku dilukai lebih jauh. Sebagai tambahan, aku dengan ketololanku meninggalkan saudaraku demi membela vampir. Aku mengkhianati hidupku. Dan, aku yang hina ini harus dikutuk secepat mungkin karena telah melibatkan anak kecil—Seth Clearwater— dalam pengkhianatan terhadap suku. Apa ada hal yang bisa menandingi tololnya diriku?

Kuharap ada. Tapi aku tahu harapanku itu sia-sia.  
Aku—Jacob Black, adalah seorang manusia, err setengah manusia yang paling naif dan tolol di dunia ini. Aku bahkan takut mengakui kalau aku ini ternyata jelmaan werewolf. Percaya tidak? Hahaha. Ini terdengar sedikit sinting, tapi inilah duniaku. Dunia dimana hal-hal magis dan tidak masuk akal terjadi. Duniaku. Atau... Ini semua justru cuma sebuah dunia... mimpi?

* * *

Lolongan tajam Seth mengoyak keheningan pagi yang sunyi. Mendengar itu, aku meloncat berdiri, hendak memastikan keadaan Seth. Pelan, aku mendengar derap kaki menuju arah kami.  
Sam?  
_Pagi, boys_.  
Perempuan? Err, Leah!  
_Jangan __**shock**__ begitu. Aku kan bukan vampir yang mau menghisap darah kalian. Tenanglah. Aku datang karna mau bergabung dengan kalian_.  
Dengkingan _shock_ terlontar dari sela-sela gigi Seth.  
_Oh, astaga_!_ Pergi sana, Leah_! erang Seth.  
Mendengar dengkingan Seth, aku mendongak—siap melolong— ingin protes. Jangan sampai lolongan Seth terdengar oleh Keluarga Cullen, bisa-bisa mereka khawatir.  
Tunggu!  
Apa kataku barusan? Khawatir.  
Hah, kayak hal itu penting saja sih.  
_Jangan berisik, Seth_, suaraku.  
_Baik. Ugh! Ugh! Ugh_. Ia mendengking-dengking dan mencakar tanah sebagai ganti kekesalannya terhadap Leah Clearwater—kakaknya.  
_Berhenti mengeluh, Seth. Cengeng benar kau ini_, cemooh Leah sambil berlari-lari kecil. Tubuh abu-abu kecil miliknya meliuk-liuk menerobos semak.  
_Memangnya pikirmu apa yang kau lakukan, Leah_?  
Ia mendengus mendengar pertanyaanku. _Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku bergabung dengan kawanan pemberontak kecil brengsekmu ini. Menjadi anjing penjaga vampir. Oh, pasti sangat menyenangkan_. Leah menggonggongkan tawa rendah dan sinis.

Buat apa sih dia melakukan hal ini? Bukannya dia benci Keluarga Cullen? Atau dia mengkhawatirkan Seth? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Atau... Ada kaitannya dengan, Sam?

Aku menghela nafas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paruku sampai kedua sisi tubuhku menggelembung. Kemudian, setelah yakin tidak bakal menjerit, aku menghembuskan napas panjang.

_Seth, beritahu Keluarga Cullen, yang datang ternyata hanya kakakmu _—yang tolol ini— aku tak percaya manusia, err jelmaan werewolf bertambah lagi yang mendukung vampir? Tugas kami sebenarnya kan menggigit mereka. Kalau begitu, ada apa dengan kami bertiga?  
_Siap_! Seth menjawabku dengan sangat senang. Ia segera berlari menjauhi kami.

_Dan sekarang apa maumu? Kalau kau datang karena Sam memerintahmu, pergilah Leah_!  
_Apa katamu? Kalau ini karena Sam, tentu kita tidak mungkin bisa bercakap-cakap seperti sekarang kan? Hey Jacob, kesetiaanku tidak lagi pada Sam, sekarang aku berpihak padamu_.

Ah ya tentu saja, ketika aku memutuskan keluar dari kawanan, koneksi pikiranku dengan mereka terputus. Itu pula yang terjadi pada Seth. Leah datang. Apakah Leah sungguh-sungguh?

* * *

Berlari terus dan berlari. Aku sudah sangat muak dengan masalah Bella, Keluarga Cullen, bahkan hidupku sendiri. Namun aku sendiri enggan bebas dari dunia ini. Mati. Ah itu mungkin solusi tepat untukku. Bolehkah aku mati? Tentu saja! **Kau pikir kau siapa Jake?** **Takkan ada yang peduli pada kematianmu**. Tubuhku gemetar. Pertanyaan barusan menohokku, membuka kedua mataku. Ya ini fakta, kematian Jacob Black bukanlah apa-apa. Tapi... Bagaimana dengan Bella? Seegois itukah aku sehingga tega meninggalkannya dalam kondisi 'membutuhkan' aku? Jawabannya tentu tidak.  
Kalaupun aku mau, memangnya werewolf bisa mati? Err, aku merasa bertambah tolol-lagi, karena memikirkan hal ini. Aku ini apa sih? Penyihir? Bukan. Atau siluman? Hahaha. Sinting! Benar. Aku sinting. Kehilangan kewarasan akibat hal-hal gaib. Wow Jake, kau hebat. Dua predikat dalam sehari, eh? Tolol dan sinting. Kau patut dapat penghargaan atas hal itu.  
_Jake_.  
Aku memutar tubuh serigalaku untuk memastikan panggilan barusan. Apa sih masalah dia? Kau tahu, sulit hidup bersama Leah karena, well itu merupakan hal terakhir yang bisa ku pikirkan. Agh, sekali lagi, fakta hidup gaibku bilang kini aku dan Leah berteman. Percaya tidak? Hidup itu menge-ri-kan.

Setelah melakukan hal-hal berguna yang tampaknya tidak terlalu membahagiakan—patroli demi Keluarga Cullen— aku terlibat percakapan panjang dengan Leah. Tidak terlalu buruk tapi cukup mengusikku.  
_Terima kasih Jake_, tiba-tiba Leah berkata dengan nada yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Terdengar begitu halus.  
Aku berputar-putar disekelilingku. Bingung. Kalau diperhatikan baik-baik, gerakanku mengakibatkan beberapa bulu-bulu tubuhku melayang. Rontok. Oh, mungkin aku butuh bantuan _shampoo_—seperti aku peduli saja. Aku mulai yakin kewarasanku sepenuhnya hilang.  
_Untuk apa_? tanyaku pada akhirnya. Aku menatap tubuh Leah. Dia satu-satunya keturunan Quilette yang berubah menjadi werewolf. Seharusnya perempuan tidak berubah-setidaknya itulah yang dipercayai selama ini—sampai Leah benar-benar berubah.  
_Untuk membiarkanku. Mengizinkan aku tinggal. Sikapmu lebih baik daripada yang pantas ku harapkan, Jake_.  
_Eh, bukan masalah. Sebenarnya aku memang bersungguh-sungguh kok. Aku tidak keberatan kau berada disini, ternyata tidak seberat yang ku kira_.

Tidak. Itu bukan seperti jawaban yang harusnya ku ucapkan. Terdengar seperti bukan Jacob yang biasanya. Harusnya ku bilang saja kalau dia mengganggu dan aku tidak ingin dia ada disini. Dia kan tidak harus terjebak di kekonyolan menjadi anjing penjaga para lintah. Tapi bukan seperti itu juga. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu menyukai Leah, dengan mengatakan hal macam itu tampaknya akan sangat melukainya. Leah bersikap baik dan itu sudah cukup.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan kekagetan yang luar biasa setelah mendengar pengakuan Leah. Apa? Aku alfa yang baik? Dia bercanda kan?  
_Err, __**trims**__. Tapi, aku ingin tahu, dari mana datangnya pujian itu_?  
Ku tatap langsung ke arah Leah, dia diam. Dia membayangkan beberapa kejadian antara kami. Tentang pertemuanku dengan Jared dan Keluarga Cullen. Bahwa ketika Keluarga Cullen pergi, kami bakal kembali ke kawanan Sam..  
_Aku.. Aku ingin tetap bersamamu_.  
Apa?  
Perasaan _shock_ lagi-lagi merayapi kedua pasang kakiku.

Persendianku terkunci. Aku bahkan tidak bisa merespon ketika Leah melaju melewatiku, kemudian berhenti. Berjalan kembali ke arahku dengan pelan.  
_Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkan. Kumohon bersabarlah selama kita berwujud serigala. Aku akan menuruti apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan_.  
_Err, soal itu sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak masalah. Kau tidak perlu merasa begitu. Senang juga kau ada disini_.

_Slap!__  
_Apa kataku?  
Aku senang Leah ada disini?  
Aku pasti bercanda.  
Ini konyol.  
Sinting.

* * *

"_Namun, sejujurnya, akal sehat dan cinta nyaris tak berjalan seiring sekarang ini._"

William Shakespeare. A Midsummer Night's Dream, act III, scene i.

* * *

Bella.  
Bella Swan.  
Kenapa aku tidak pernah meng_imprint_ dia?  
Apa yang salah?  
Akulah yang lebih dahulu mengenal Bella, kenapa malah vampir itu yang merebut hatinya?  
Dan, kenapa _imprint-imprint_ ini tidak bekerja padaku.  
Apa yang sudah terjadi?

* * *

"Hai Jake."  
Leah menyapaku dengan suara yang aneh. Cukup aneh-maksudku-karena dia berwujud manusia sekarang. Rambutnya cepak dan dia terlihat seperti perempuan hutan. Kau tahu kan? Perempuan yang berpenampilan urak-urakan dengan tatapan yang buas.  
"Kenapa?" tanyaku berat.  
Aku duduk di salah satu batu besar yang menghadap belakang rumah Keluarga Cullen. Leah menghampiriku, ikut duduk.  
"Aku tahu banyak hal-hal sinting akhir-akhir ini. Tapi aku tak ingin kau menganggap perkataanku ini sama sintingnya. Aku hanya berpikir, kalau, _well_ kau tahu, bagaimana kalau kita mencoba?" Leah mengutarakannya dengan kedua alis yang hampir menaut. Tampak berpikir keras.  
"Mencoba apa?" tanyaku bingung.  
"Hmm, mencoba mencari seseorang. Kau tahu kalau kita sama. Sam-_ku_ dan Bella-_mu_, mereka berdua takkan mungkin kita raih. Ku pikir kalau kau dan aku mencoba hal yang seharusnya, akan ada perubahan."  
Aku tercengang mendengarnya. Kenapa dia bisa memikirkan hal itu? Mencari pacar, begitukah yang hendak ia sampaikan?

"Kau tahu, ini semua gara-gara _imprint_. Kalau saja hal semacam itu tidak terjadi pada Sam, mungkin kami sudah berbahagia sekarang," Leah mendengus kesal.  
"Kalau saja _imprint_ itu bekerja padaku dan Bella, kau tahu benar aku tidak perlu duduk berdua denganmu membahas hal konyol ini."  
Kami berdua tertawa. Leah tidak begitu buruk untuk dijadikan teman. Mungkin itu karena kasus kami sama. Saling memahami diakibatkan oleh keadaan.  
_Kau tahu ini semua gara-gara imprint_.  
Untuk alasan yang tidak ku ketahui, ucapan Leah tadi mengiang-ngiang dalam pikiranku. _Imprint_. Aku belum meng_imprint_ siapapun. Bella? Leah? Tak satupun diantara mereka. Mungkin aku werewolf cacat. Atau, mungkin aku hanya belum menemukan seseorang yang tepat. Kalau memang begitu, dimana aku harus menemukan gadis itu?  
"Jake," suara Leah mengaburkan pikiranku.  
"Apa?"  
"Kadang aku merasa diriku ini menyedihkan—mengingat emosiku yang tak terkendali, Sam yang meninggalkanku, aku yang menjadi werewolf— tapi pada titik ini aku sadar aku bersama kalian. Kau dan Seth. Aku bahagia untuk Sam, mungkin aku hanya tak ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Aku yakin ini tempatku. Seperti pulang ke rumah setelah perjalanan jauh yang mengerikan."  
"Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku senang kau bergabung," aku tersenyum pada Leah.  
"Bisakah kita mencoba?"  
Ha.  
"Kau serius ya?" suaraku ragu.  
"Kupikir itu akan merubah sesuatu."

Aku bergulat dengan hatiku. Antara hal yang harus dan tidak harus dilakukan. Leah menunggu. Kuakui, aku ingin mencobanya. Tapi, aku merasa bersalah pada Bella. Bella? Dia bahkan bukan _cewek_ku. Dia _Ny. Edward Cullen_ sekarang.. Lalu apa lagi yang ku tunggu?  
Hoh, ini sinting.

Aku akhirnya menyentuh pundak Leah dan menatap kedua matanya. Ada keraguan disana. Mendadak ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, seperti ingin.. meraih?  
Pelan.

Dan.. terjadi.

Aku bisa merasakannya. Hangat. Basah. Ini sedikit mengganggu karena aku tak tahu harus bagaimana setelah kedua bibir kami bertubrukan.

Ini bukan ciuman gila yang pernah ku lakukan pada Bella. Kali ini terasa begitu tenang dan hati-hati. Leah juga tidak menunjukkan reaksi ingin mengakhirinya. Atau melakukan tindakan lanjut.  
Ciuman ini terasa seperti menempelkan bibirmu ke kaca atau batu yang basah. Tidak ada pergerakan. Tidak ada apa-apa.  
Oke, aku berdusta—lagi. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada apa-apa ketika aku bahkan tidak ingin berhenti mencium Leah?  
Halus, ia mendorong bahuku. Berhenti. Bukan, aku berani bersumpah ini tidak menghentikan apapun karena aku merasakan detak jantungku berpacu lebih cepat. Kutatap Leah, wajahnya memerah dan dia tampak menyesal.  
"Maafkan aku Jake," suaranya sedih.  
Tidak. Bukan ini yang harusnya kau katakan. **Err, apa maumu Jacob Black, kau sinting!**  
"Kau mungkin benar," jawabku.

Kupandang birunya langit. Pertengahan musim panas.  
"Tentang apa?"  
"Mencoba merubah sesuatu."  
Dari ekor mataku, bisa kulihat Leah tersenyum.  
"Jake, kau tidak seburuk itu kok," suara Leah geli.

Ia tertawa pelan dan kini menatap langit bersamaku.  
"Benarkah? Kusangka yang tadi itu payah."  
"Kau bercanda ya? Itu tadi sangat menyenangkan."  
Mendengar itu kami tertawa.

Lalu bangkit melangkah menuju rumah Keluarga Cullen. Tidak. Tentu saja kami teman. Dan kami teman tidak bergandengan tangan—belum.

Tapi aku tahu ada sesuatu yang berubah. Ada. Ada perasaan yang berubah.

* * *

Musim panas hampir selesai. Saat itu datang, mungkin aku akan terbangun dari mimpi ini. Percayalah, terkadang hidup dalam mimpi sebenarnya lebih menyenangkan meskipun itu mimpi buruk. Karena ketika kau bangun, sakit yang kau rasakan akan menguap tanpa bekas. Sedangkan hidup di dunia nyata, sebahagia apapun, ketika kau jatuh dalam kepahitan, kau tidak bisa bangun dengan luka yang bersih. Luka itu membekas. Mengiringi hidupmu. Kuharap ini cuma mimpi. Aku ingin cepat-cepat bangun dan mengakhiri semuanya. Semoga saja.

* * *

==**The End**==


End file.
